Raven's Happy Ending
by Shouka Torii
Summary: My first Fan fic VERY VERY SMUTTY HIGH LEMON ALERT


Raven

I obey my master and mistress's commands diligently. I have no other wishes than to serve Lord Edgar to his every word. That is I had thought so until I met her. Lady Lydia had no idea what she was. She was fully human but the magic she had was peculiar. She had the ability to talk to all the magical creatures just like Lady Lydia, however she could also see my sprites as well. What kind of human can handle the emotional pressure of being able to see all of the magical creatures?

Lady Stara is her name, she has resided in Lord Edgar's castle for over a year now. The weirder thing about her is that she won't leave me alone. She gets along quite fine with Lord Edgar, Nico, Lydia and all the castle's magical inhabitants but she seems to like to see what I'm doing and help me.

I was outside patrolling at night the stars were twinkling and there she was lying on the hill watching the stars. She must've heard me nearby. "Raven! Come watch the stars with me!" She said. Her long jet black hair blended in with the night sky her bright green eyes seemed to suck me in. All I could think about was how beautiful she looked sitting there.

I follow her orders and sat down next to her. She was wearing her night gown with a cloak. I controlled myself. For some strange reason my heart started beating faster and faster and it wouldn't stop. I had every urge to push her down the the ground and kiss her. But I controlled.

Stara

I always liked Raven, from the first day I saw him I was hooked. I loved to spend time with him doing chores, night patrolling anything! He always looked out for me too, like if I was reading and walking at the same time he would come out of nowhere and get rid of all the obstacles in my way.

One night I was watching the stars as I always do and I heard Raven behind me, I always knew the sound of Raven's footsteps. I asked him to sit with me and after a while I had a strange sensation between my legs, I tried to ignore the feeling but I couldn't so I said good night to Raven and decided to go to bed. However he insisted on walking my back to my bedroom.

Raven

I don't know if she was feeling unwell or if she was tired, either way I just wanted to be with her. I walked her back to her bedroom and we stopped at the door and said good-night. There was an awkward silence after that, where are eyes met for just a minute. I wanted to grab her face and kiss her passionately but instead I ran away.

I was up all night tossing and turning, I wanted to touch Stara so badly that I was going insane. I couldn't take it anymore I got up and headed for Stara's room.

Stara

Raven left me at the door said good-night and ran away. I was frustrated and didn't know why. What on earth did I expect? I climbed into bed only to stare at the ceiling. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up I was looking into a pair of dark green eyes.

Raven.

I sneaked into her room like some sort of pervert. I don't know what came over me, only that I had to do it, tonight. She didn't notice me come in her room. She only woke up when she noticed me on top of her, my hands beside her head holding myself up.

She gasped. "Raven, what are you doing-." I didn't let her finish I pressed my mouth against hers. I did everything I've heard Lord Edgar do to Lady Lydia. I used my tongue and stuck it inside her mouth.

And my hand moved away from her head and started ascending up her nightgown. My hand stopped at her breast and pinched her tit.

A sound came from her throat. She was sensitive there I liked that. I fondled her breasts and the noises she made just turned me on.

I never did anything like this before but I loved it. My hand stopped playing with her breasts and I ripped her nightgown off her and exposed her naked body. It was perfect and beautiful.

I only stopped kissing her to suck one of her breasts. "Ah Ah Raven please no." She kept saying. "Stara I'm so sorry but I can't help myself you taste so good." I said. "Raven Ah O O" She moaned. Then I took off all my clothes felt her underwear she was already soaking wet. "Stara you're already wet for me, that means you like it too." "Raven no please no." She repeated.

I separated her legs ripped off her soaked underwear and massaged her cilt than stuck a finger in she yelled out. I muffled her yell by kissing her.

Than I trailed kisses up her leg and to her inner thigh then sucked her pussy. There was so much cum coming out of it. She tasted so good.

"Raven Ah it feels good." She said. That made me lose it. I got on top of her with my head over hers and I went all the way in. She yelled and screamed but I muffled the noise.

She was so tight and wet my dick felt so good. I started grinding my hips into her and she rose up to meet me. He legs were now completely wrapped around me. "AH AH RAVEN." Stara cried. Then she whispered in my ear. "Harder, harder, harder."

I grinded even harder into her she was crying tears now but I didn't stop. "Yes Raven OH it feels good!!" She said. We were both drenching in sweat now. I stopped. "Stara I'm sorry." "Don't be I liked it." I smirked. "Yea I could tell." She curled up in my arms and we both finally managed to go to sleep.


End file.
